1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid control device that mixes a fluid in a minute space and a fluid mixer.
The fluid control device and the fluid mixer are preferably used in, for example, micro total analysis systems (μTAS, also called “micro-TAS”).
Here, μTAS refers to a biochemical analyzer that is provided with a minute flow channel, a reaction chamber or a mixing chamber on a chip by MEMS techniques and analyzes a variety of liquids or gases, such as blood or DNA using a chip or a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A micro chemical process in which chemical processes such as mixing, reacting, extracting, separating, heating and cooling are carried out in a minute flow channel or a minute space is proposed, and studies have been made regarding micro mixers that enable highly efficient mixing in minute spaces.
A micro mixer is a device that carries out mixing in an extremely small space of several hundred micrometers or less, and, since it is possible to shorten the distance between matrixes being mixed, the mixing efficiency can be significantly improved.
As an example, a micro emulsifying device and an emulsifying method that can generate emulsion without using a surfactant are known (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-81924).
In addition, a micro mixer in which a liquid made to flow in through a plurality of inflow openings is repeatedly divided and mixed in three-dimensional flow channels formed by combining plates provided with grooves using a precision machining, thereby producing a liquid mixture is known (Savemation Review (August 2005), pp. 60 to 63).
In order to enable the mixing of liquids that are not easily mixed or blended within a short period of time in the micro mixer, there is a method in which, for example, two layers of flow are divided into a number of flows on a plane so as to form a number of laminar flows, thereby improving the mixing and stirring efficiency.
However, in order to divide the flow into a lot of flows, it was necessary to form complicated multiple flow channels using precision machining techniques, which created a problem of an increase in the manufacturing costs.
In addition, even in a case in which the multiple flow channels were used, since a fluid was still a laminar flow in an extremely small flow channel that was two-dimensionally formed, and diffusion was a dominant factor in stirring and mixing, there was a possibility of improvement of the mixing efficiency.
In a case in which a three-dimensional flow channel was formed by stacking plates in which the multiple flow channels were formed in order to improve the mixing efficiency, there were problems in that the apparatus configuration became complicated, liquid leaked in the joining interface between the stacked plates, and pressure resistance could not be increased.
Furthermore, generated solid contents gradually accumulated at intersection portions of flow channels in the joining interface between the stacked plates and the like, and partially closed the flow channels, and therefore there was a concern that the mixing efficiency of liquids might significantly decrease.
The invention has been made in consideration of the above facts, and an object of the invention is to provide a fluid control device and a fluid mixer which can extremely efficiently mix fluids and have a high treatment capability and high pressure resistance.